Karin: Its my Birthday soon! Its SO Embarrassing!
by ScarletOne
Summary: Karin having birthday soon, But how will it go? Good or Bad? Karin story that follows the Anime. Give it a try ; Rated T just in 'case'
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Relationship is SO Embarrassing!

Peep! Peep!

''Ugh...''

Karin Opened her eyes and yawned sleepy.  
The clock was beeping loudly and made the awakening even more annoying than it already was, but Karin turned it off.

The sun was shining trough the windows and birds were singing outside.

''Hmm... Seems to be an another nice day!'' She said tired, but cheerfully as always.

She took on her usual school uniform, fixed her morning messy hair and got ready for yet an another day.  
On her night table was a picture of her and Kenta Usui when they were dancing at the late night ceremony.  
She took a look on it and sighed dreamy. ''Kenta...'' She smiled for herself, because she really loved his name.

''AAAAHHH!!!'' She saw how much the clock was already. ''I need to make Kenta a lunch box before school! I'm such an idiot!'' She hurried downstairs to the kitchen and reached after the cooking book she always used.

''Let's see... Hmmm... What should I make for him today?'' She smiled and hummed.

''AHA!'' She begun to work at the lunch box for Kenta, While she hummed happily.

=============================================  
Over to Kenta

Kenta had already woke up and was already ready for school, but he had still almost a hour he needed to go.

''Bye Kenta, take Care!'' Kenta's mom said happily before she left.  
''Bye Mother, you take care, too!'' He responded.

''Today... I'm gonna ask Karin... I have too, I'm ready.'' He said to himself while holding a box wrapped into red paper.  
He , it was clear that he was nervous.

''But... if... She doesn't want to... It will be hard to stay as friends if this fails...''  
He knitted his fists and sighed.

''What am I saying? Of course its worth the chance, because I know Karin...'' He swallowed nervous. ''...L-love M-me...''  
The fact is that Kenta had save a lot of money to a gift for Karin, he had also wrote a poem to her.

''Well, I better get going!''

==========================================================  
Over to Karin

'' Whoo, I'm done 3, I'm sure Kenta will l-love this lunch. She blushed and took a look on the lunch box.

''I wonder... If he loves me... He never said it... But he knows I love him... I really wanna know... From the bottom of my heart'' She sighed, somehow sad. ''Maybe he just look at me as a friend... When I think about it... He been acting really strange since... I...I gave him the lunch box that said I love him...'' A few tears ran down her cheek.  
''Well... I can only hope''

''GAH!'' Is the clock that late ALREADY!? I'm gonna be late!... AGAIN! I'm off!'' She rushed out of the house toward her school, so fast that, if you had seen it, you would only notice a dust cloud.

=========================================================  
At School...

''Good Morning Karin!'' Did a friendly voice say when she entered the class room.  
''Good Morning Maki...''

''What is it Karin? You look troubled... Have something happened? Let me guuuuuueeeess... Its about Usui Kenta... Riiight?'' She said with a bugging voice.

'' I-it's nothing, Really'' She let out the best smile she could fake.

Maki Sighed. ''Karin... Don't lie to me... You are easier to read than a open first grade book...''

''Maki!'' She yelled back to her, but she knew she was beaten.

''OK...OK...I'll tell you.'' She explained Maki that she was wondering if Kenta really liked her and her feelings around it.

''Well... Its obvious he likes you Karin... Are you blind?'' She responded dryly. ''But... How you know?'' Karin asked nervous. ''Err... The fact he is like a red tomato around you, He stares at you... and he laid something looking like a gift in your closet a few minutes ago..'' She said with her bugging voice again.

''W-what!?'' Karin's skin turned blood red. ''H-h-he did?!''  
''Mhmh, About five minutes before you arrived...''

Maki didn't notice Karin ran off.

''Karin?... Geez... Love's really make her run like lighting.'' She giggled.

Karin opened her closet, with her heart filled with hope and expectations.

And there it was, a little box wrapped into a red paper, With painted black bats covering it.  
''To Maaka Karin, From Usui Kenta'' It was written on it.

Karin was so exited that with her shacking hands she could barley open the box.

Inside the box, its was a beautiful red heart made of crystal, It was carved'' Karin + Kenta'' with gold letters in it.  
Karin lost her breath and fell on the floor, but it was more... It was also a little piece of paper, She opened it...  
It was a poem and it goes on like this:

Karin...

From the moon to earth...  
I want you to be mine...

You are my everything... My happiness...

Your smile is beautiful as the sky in the night...  
Your eyes, is like the brightest stars...

You take my breath, my heart...

The whole you is perfect...

I will never regret, what I'm about to say...

I love you... Maaka Karin...

Will you be mine?

Regards... Your Usui Kenta.

Karin was speechless... Her heart felt like it was filled... With joy... Love...

Never, never had anyone said she was beautiful... Until today...  
She ran back to the class, to Kenta's Desk. She didn't care she was disturbing the class.  
She embraced Kenta heartily.

''Kenta... Yes... Yes! I wanna be yours... Forever and ever... Thank you, Thank you so much Kenta!'' She burst into tears, but didn't care this was her happiest moment in her life.

The whole class was watching in huge interest, none said a word, Not even the teacher.

For the first time in Karin's life, She didn't not care if this was embarrassing...

To Be Continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: We almost k... That is SO Embarrassing!

Me: OMG, Next Chapter Finally! I should learn write faster, I'm such a Big, no HUGE idiot and a lazy one too... Isn't that right Karin?

K: Hell Yeah....

Me: ... Kay... Thanks for the Support...

K: No problem 3!

Me: ...

Me: OK let me sort out something, KM= Karin's Thoughts, and KU= Kenta's Thoughts, I'm sorry lame system...

K: Hey! Why shall THEY See my deepest Thoughts!?

Me: Whatever, Lets just START the Chapter!!

................................................................................................................................................................

The newly bound couple where sitting on the bench behind the school.

''So... I-i g-guess w-we are a c-couple now?'' Kenta said nervous.

''...Y-yeah...'' Karin respond as nervous as her new boyfriend.

KM: ''This is so awkward... But what shall I say? AH! This is SO Embarrassing!''

''Um... K-karin'' Kenta said carefull.

''Eh... Yes!'' Karin shout mindless.

''Something wrong?''

''No-no... I'm fine. See... Kenta... Thanks for the poem... Noneone have ever wrote something like that to me before, it really made me happy...'' She smiled to him, blushing all over at the same time.

''Eeeh... It was Nothing... Um... Are you OK? You seem kinda red, Oh No Your blood increasing?! I'm I to close?!''

''N-no I'm fine Kenta... D-don't worry... Beside your red as me... And for the same reason... Thehe'' She giggled.

Kenta turned to Karin, Meeting her eyes. It was like time stood still... And there was nothing around them, like the whole world was gone beside between them.

''Kenta...''

''Karin...''

They drew closer eachother, as the same time hope raised for both of them.

''RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!! '' They got cut of by the school bell, and they both pulled away from eachother in suprise.

''I-i'm... Sorry, I don't know what got trough my mind... I'm Sorry... I'm such a jerk!

He said angry at himself, because he thought the action was stupid.

He ran of in shame, Not daring face back.

''Kenta!!'' She yelled back after him, but for no use.

Karin sighed sad. She wished Kenta wasn't that afraid to do something that normally healthy relationships did. Well that is just how he is, all she could do was give him time.

KM: ''Where did he go? Well I suppose he have an another class than me at the moment...Well, I should go to mine before I become late...

We almost k...''

''KARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!! Did a familiar, but annoying voice come from the distant...

KM: ''OWWW!!! Stupid Winner, Even follows me, even HE know me and Kenta have a relationship!''

''I'm Sorry Kariiiin Saaaan I can't let you go to the class, witch is on the OTHER side of the school ALONE! But don't worry, Brave, Former Vampire Hunter Winner Sinclair SHALL Escort you there!''

''Ehh... Thanks... I guess...'' Karin said... Quit annoyed ( WHO WOULDT?!)

To be continued.

Next will be up Soon!

K: Please! Get rid of Winner, He so EMBARRASSING!

Me: No. 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Friends acting strange is SO Embarrassing!

Me: Well, third chapter... Its late... Very late... I should go to bed... No... I should write! Agree?  
Karin: Eh.  
Elda: Shout your mouth ''Mrs Author''... And begin with the chapter already... Me: Glad i have support out there...

..............................................................................................................

''Kenta!, Kenta!'' Karin shouted after Kenta in the hallway. Everyone looked curious at the situation. Kenta ran down the hallway like nothing happened.  
Karin ran after him, still shouting his name.

''Kenta, Wait!'' She caught up with him, took grip at his school uniform.  
''Maaka-san... I..'' Karin was stunned, not just because he didn't say her first name, but also he didn't face her.  
''Maaka-san... Let's talk a place where there isn't so crowded.'' Karin nodded.

On the school roof where they usually ate their lunch together.

''Maa-...'' He got irrupted by Karin.

''Don't call me Maaka... Please Kenta... Why are you like this?''

''I'm Sorry... I was a... Bastard... I-i pushed the Limit, I'm sorry...'' He said with hes face, facing his lap.  
''Kenta... Its no big deal...'' She said blushing.

''I-it isn't?...'' He said facing her in suprise.''

''D'uh... I'm a girl after all... Actually... I would not have anything against if... you... k-kissed me. To be honest... It is something i've dreamed about... So please don't be ashamed, we are a couple after all...'' Her cheeks were all red of embarrassment.

''K-karin...'' He said smiling.

''Shall we go back to class, Kenta?'' She smiled back to him.  
''Yes''

They were about to leave the roof when Karin asked...

''Um... Kenta...'' She said blushing.

''What?''

''I-if... You don't think it is too embarrassing... Wanna hold h-hands?..'' She smiled blushing to him.

Kenta immediately blushed.

''S-sure, Karin...'' He tried to make a smile, but he was really nervous.

KM: YES YES!!! GO ME! Whoho! He actually Wanna Hold hands with me!!!

====================================================================== 3 Weeks has passed, and its soon 10 October, Karin's Birthday

Kenta sighed heavily. He had no Idea what to give Karin for her birthday. You ask how he found out when her birthday is? He looked in the school register, to embarrassed to ask her girlfriend.

''Usui-kun, You look troubled, Let me guess You think about what to give Karin for her birthday right, RIGHT?'' It was Maki, Over exited, as usual.  
''Eh!'' He didn't know what he was supposed to say.  
''Usui-kun, lets plan a suprise party for her! What you say? She will love it!'' She smiled to him.

''Hey... That's a great idea, Tokitou'  
''But... Where shall we have it?... We can't use my place, because my mother have some important friends on visit on her birthday... AND if i know Karin right... That would be too Embarrassing...'' She said teasing.

Kenta chuckled little, he knew his girlfriend very well and her best friend Maki did so, to.

''We can have it at my apartment, Its really cramped... But i think it will be OK... My mother is out for the week, so we'll be all alone there.''

''Yes! That will work, Just make sure Karin don't get a look inside while we work on the suprise OK?''

''Don't worry Tokitou, I wont'' He chuckled.

Karin was walking down the hallway when she saw her companion talking with her friend Maki.

KM: Oh... I wonder what they talk about...

''Good Morning Maki, Kenta...'' She blushed as she saw him.

''EH! Good Morning, Karin!'' They both yelled both in suprise and shock.

''Something wrong?'' She said curious.

''NO EVERYTHING IS FINE! COMPLETLY FINE!'' Kenta shouted loud, probably to loud...

Karin looked on him with surprised wide eyes.

''Geez... Kenta is not actually good to cower secrets...''

To be Continued.

Me: Well Hope you all liked it! ^^ Please review!

Elda: Like anyone gonna review this crap...

Me: *Cries* meanie!

Elda: Geez, Your such a child! 


	4. Chapter 4: Elda Special

Chapter 4: Elda Maaka Special - Is this the end?

It was late at night, the full moon shined up the mansion of the vampire clan and family Marker or Maaka. Well actually from a Vampire's sight it wasn't late at all.

The whole Family was sitting in the living room, talking and had fun like a family should do.

Karin was asleep of course because she was more a human than a vampire, the fact is that she is a ''Blood Maker'' or as the family call her a ''un-vampire''

But...

Karin wasn't the only one who was not with the rest of the family. Elda Maaka, the eldest of the Maaka clan was sitting on the roof of the mansion alone, staring at the moon.

She did this quite often, because the world has changed much from the terrible past she experienced long long ago and it was much think about.

Even the family now had a Human ally, Kenta Usui, her hatred for human still burned as strong as a thousand suns.

She was hurt by a human once and she loved her grandaughter Karin so much that she would never wish the same pain for her. If Elda got what she wanted, Karin would not be with the Human boy Kenta Usui, but the love between Karin and him was to deep that even Elda that was a really powerfull vampire, could not ruin their close relationship.

But somewhere deep inside Elda, she wanted Karin to be whit the Human... But that was such deep inside her heart that she probably didn't knew it herself.

''Karin...'' She sighed sad as she took a look at her from outside the window.

A few tears fell that night. Elda wasn't actually the person that seems soft or like a loving grandmother.

''Father... What should i do? You always taught me... That humans are evil, but... Karin seems so happy whit that Kenta Usui.'' She asked into the nothingness.

''Elda.'' A hard voice came from the nothingness.

Elda reacted fast and looked around.

''F-father?!'' She shouted confused and a little scared.

''I'll Be there soon, Elda.'' The voice said, not changed.

''So... It is really you, Father'' She tried to make a laugh but was to scared so it came out shivering.

''And what you mean you'll be here soon?'' She asked curious.

''I have been watching over your family for a quite long time now, Elda. And I'm Not Impressed!'' The voice said with a such could emotionless voice that would make your blood freeze.

''F-fath...'' She tried to say, but was to frighted.

''I've seen my great grandaughter whit that human.'' The voice was even more dark and cold now.

''F-father... Please, what you gonna do?'' She yell'd to the voice.

''You were to weak to handle this big problem... So i will.''

''H-how?'' She asked nervous.

''I will Kill the Human.''

To be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Been Betraid is SO Embarrassing!

Me: Hi all yet an another Chapter, yay! Well, Im sorry for the tragic crap chapter 4, But we must have SOME drama, right? right? Well However, I already have plan for an another Karin story that takes place after the manga(Manga fans will like it, because its not SAD!) SO...

Elda: SHUT UP! This isn't a freaking Forum, Start the story already!

Me: OK OK! I will...Damn... Any questions before we start?

Karin: When can i ki...

Elda: Karin... Dear Don't DARE to take that any further.

Karin: B-but...

Elda: Don't but me because I but YOU back!

Me: Isn't Family love adorable? Let's START! xP

It was early morning, and the cold October breeze filled the town. The sun was strong and the cloud covered the sky around it and the new bound couple met eachother in the park preparing to walk to school.

''G-good morning, Kenta'' Karin smiled to her companion.

''Good Morning Karin'' He smiled back to her, blushing tough.

''You working at Julians today, Kenta?'' Karin asked hopefully.

''Um, N-no I'm gonna take day off today'' He said unsure.

''Oh... That's fine, You'll need it! You work lots Kenta!'' She said cheerful, even it was easy to see it was all a cover for her disappointment.

''Anyways, Do you... Eh....'' He could not get out what to say, his face was flushing in the color scarlet.

''Hold hands!?'' Karin shout mindless, then suddenly realised that everyone in the park was looking at her, including Kenta.

Karin froze in embarrassment, until she felt a warm hand took hers.  
She faced Kenta, both cheeks were flushing in scarlet.

''Yes'' Kenta nodded smiling.

=============================================================

After a Terrible boring school day...

''Um... K-kenta... It's Saturday tomorrow... W-wanna do something together?'' She looked up on him hopefully.

''I-i'm s-sorry Karin, I have something Important to do tomorrow.''

''O-oh... That's OK, I'll Understand, We can take it an another day right?'' She tried to seem cheerfull but it was easy for anyone to see that she was disappointed.

''Well i have to go Karin, You should get to Julians or else you get late.''

''Y-yeah... B-bye Kenta.'' She hid her face under her hair, but if you could see it, you would see pure ''Unhappiness''

''OK, Bye Karin!'' He yell'd as he run up the road toward hes home.

''Kenta!'' She yell'd after him.

Kenta stopped turned hes face around. ''What?'' he asked.

''I-i... Love you... Please don't forget that.'' She said trying to act ''cool''

''Silly silly Karin, Of course i won't, how could i forget my little dear happines? He blinked to her as he ran off.

She smiled, this made Karin feel better, but she could not get rid of the feeling that something was wrong.

As she was about to head off to Julians for days work, she noticed Kenta had lost his note book.

''Oh! It must have felt out of his bag, I'll Go deliver it to him! If i hurry i can still make it to Julians in time!''

She ran down the road after Kenta, he was sure home now she thought.

Then she saw Maki, before she yell'd a greeting to her Karin saw Maki was on her way to Kenta's apartment.

''Huh?... Why is Maki Here?'' She said to herself.

Karin decided to follow, un noticed of course.

''Ding, Dong'' The door said at the Apartment. The door opened and in it stood Kenta.

''Hi Tokitou!, Come in!'' He greeted her cheerfull.

They both were inside the apartment now, Karin snaked up to the window so she could her what they was saying.

Meanwhile in Kenta's Apartment

''OK let's get to work shall we?'' Maki said.

''Yeah! Let's do this for Karin''

''Kenta what you plan give Karin for her Birthday anyway?'' She asked teasing.

''Eh! I'm Not quite sure yet... It's hard..,''

''Hey! I know! What about kiss her!?'' She shout teasing.

''W-what!?'' He yell'd embarrassed.

''Ohhhhh! C'mon both you and I know yooooouuuu waaaaant toooo!, Hehehe just make sure Your a Good kisser!'' She said Teasing.

Outside..

Karin was shocked... She had heard Maki said Kenta was a Good kisser...

''D-did they... Kiss?...'' Karin repeated her thoughts in words.

Suddenly tears started to drop down from her eyes, and she begun to feel a strong pain in her chest, but it was not her blood increase.

''K-kenta... He cheated on me...'' She said crying while running blind away from the apartment.

''H-he said he l-oved m-me...'' She cried loud not beliving what she just heard.

She fell on the ground, crying and crying whitout stop.  
It felt like someone had swung a hammer into her heart and it had shattared to a thousand pieces.

''So... This is why he don't have time for me... He want to be whit Maki...'' She sobbed. ''My own best friend... My boyfriend... They go behind my back'' she sobbed again.

''I... Hate Love... I hate you... Kenta! I hate Maki! Their all stupid traitors... Now... I have no one! She cried and cried...

Karin forgot everything about work at Julian or go home, it was already very late, but she was sitting under a tree in the park just crying and crying.

''Usui Kenta... I will make you pay for Hurting My big sister.''

To be Continued.

=============================================================

Me: Sorry for this, but i felt that i needed to speed up the story a little, ehehe, If your exited about Elda's Father then let me tell you, He will Appear! Trouble woop!

Karin: I HATE YOU, YOU TRYING TO SPLIT ME AND KENTA!!!! FEEL MY CHIBI WRATH!

Me: Oh crap...

Elda: WHo Need Cable TV when you can watch this, anyone have Popcorn? By the Way i think Andrea(author) Will maybe die of Karin's Wrath so i'll be the one to say Bye for now(Yay meee), CYA NEXT TIME FELLAS! X3


End file.
